


Trinisette Household

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Trinisette Components As Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: A general overview of the Trinisette household.





	

Summary: A general overview of the Trinisette household.

** WARNINGS: UNBETAED, OCs, LANGUAGE (very little) **

** Disclaimer:  ** I don't own KHR.

.

There was a house in neighborhood A of town B from city C in the unidentified country of X.

In that house lived the mysterious Trinisette family. Or, at least, their twin children did.

If a person were to ask any resident in the neighborhood about which of the twins was older, they would be answered with:

“Vongola is older, of course!”

Vongola themself didn’t know whether to be pleased or exasperated; pleased because that was recognition for their general capability of being a responsible person, and exasperated because that was recognition for their sibling’s mood swings and flighty attitude.

Their twin, Mare, was absolutely spoiled, did whatever striked their fancy and kept changing jobs after they started working.

Vongola, on the other hand, took their job seriously and did it to the best of their ability.

That was most likely because the two raised themselves- Vongola taking responsibility and Mare playing around. As far as they were concerned, they didn’t have parents; the only people to check on them were mysterious men in black suits, who checked on Vongola, and mysterious, identical women with pink hair and masks, who checked on Mare.

Another mystery that anyone not-Trinisette didn’t know about was the existence of their older sibling, Arcobaleno.  
Arcobaleno took it upon themself to show up from time to time to for the sole purpose of flipping the twins’ lives upside down.

Despite that, Vongola liked to think that they were still a functioning family.

They still had some… less than desirable moments.

There was that one time when Mare fought with the other two and ended up putting Arcobaleno in a year-long coma and breaking many of Vongola’s bones. Mare did apologize and made sure to nurse them back to health afterwards.

The worst moment though, that was when Vongola and Mare finally met their ‘father’.

It started with Arcobaleno popping up and asking the twins to help them in their job transfer. Apparently, Arcobaleno needed them to form a team for a competition with the prize being a job transfer.

The two agreed.

The competition was cutthroat, but Vongola and Mare preserved.

And then a man wearing a checkered mask appeared. And so did the wardens of the (in)famous Vendicare prison.

The man in the checkered mask proclaimed to be the three siblings’ father and the one who adopted them.

(“We’re adopted?!” Vongola asked in disbelief.

“You are.” The man referred to as Checker Face by Arcobaleno responded.

“Nonsense,” Mare waved a hand in dismissal, “How do you explain why the three of us have rainbow-colored hair? It’s definitely not hair dye, we checked.”

Arcobaleno, Vongola and Mare tugged at their ridiculously rainbow-colored hair in annoyance.

Seriously.)

And then the wardens’ leader told the truth.

(“All of you are actually our older, adopted siblings and you used to work in the same job as Arcobaleno before you got the job transfer and became prison wardens.” Vongola deadpanned.

“And this whole competition is to get replacements for Arcobaleno and then transfer Arcobaleno to become a warden like you?” Mare raised an eyebrow.

“Like hell.” Vongola squared their shoulders, “Let’s go, Mare.”)

It was easy to find a solution to satisfy each side. Vongola said that it was easy because no one died in the negotiations.

But generally, life continued satisfyingly well.

“Oi, Vongola!” Arcobaleno called out, “Let’s have a movie night, Vongola Style!”

Vongola clenched their fist; if only Arcobaleno would stop reminding them with that one time they got drunk.

.

End.

Their hair:

Vongola: colored in strands. (Vertically)

Mare: horizontal stripes.

Arcobaleno: random color splotches.


End file.
